1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the method and system of control of parameter skews of device operations such as time delay, voltage, current, capacitance, inductance and other parameter skews. More particularly, this invention relates to programmable and accurate parameter skew control by controlling adjustable device configurations to control the parameter skews.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional techniques of electronic device manufacturing and system designs are often confronted with a difficulty that there are parameters skews. Parameters such as time delay, voltage, resistance, inductance and other operational parameters all have uncontrollable and unpredictable variations due to manufacture process variations and other factors. The small variations of these parameters often adversely affect the control and operational accuracy of electronic devices and achievable level of performance. For example, the variation of time delays of between data bits transmitted over data transmission lines often causes the transmission speed to slow down for the purpose of time synchronization.
Therefore, there is still a demand in the art of IC circuit design and manufacture to provide new and improved configurations and method to overcome such difficulties. More specifically, there is an ever-increasing need for data transmission at higher rates. By precisely controlling the time delay with higher accuracy, higher rate of data transmission with different kinds of pipelined technologies can be achieved particularly, if the higher accuracy of time delay control can be implemented.